The Walk
by The Mysterious M
Summary: What happens when Ron and Harry need to talk about something? They go for a walk....
1. Ron's point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs used in this story. No contract infringement is intended.  
  
Summery: What happens when Ron and Harry go for a walk? Extreme funniness, that's what!  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: The funny thing about this story is that it really happened to a friend and I. Please review. I just figured out that my setting on the reviews wasn't right, so I changed it. So please send me lots of reviews!  
  
The birds are gone now. I will never forget them. It was one of those surreal experiences, the kind that aren't thought about until they happen. It was like. like a dream, almost. The birds were the biggest part of it.  
  
Harry and I were walking along, minding our own business. We had rounded the lake several times, and I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular, just trying to relax a little and convince Harry that I DON'T have a crush on anybody, much less. that's for another time. Anyway, we were talking and having a nice little discussion about how I DON'T have a crush on anybody, when I noticed the birds. They were really big ones, with these really big wings and mean looks in their eyes. hateful things. Harry was really into this conversation, and it was a little too intense for me, so I said, jokingly of course, "Hey, look at those things. Mean looking, aren't they?" Harry just looked at me and said, "Quit changing the subject, Ron." I pointed them out several more times before he finally would even glance at them. When he did, he did the strangest thing..  
  
"Yes, Ron, they're very ni- AGGGGGG!!!!!" I turned to see what they were doing. They were flying straight at us! A beeline for our heads! I ducked onto the ground, and maybe I yelled something, I really don't know. And they pulled up moments before they would have hit our heads, and landed on the other side of us, squawking and honking something horrible, I got up and ran, as fast as I could. Mean birds. See if I ever go for walks with them out again. 


	2. Harry's point of view

Chapter Two: Harry's point of view  
  
I had noticed that Ron and Hermionie had been acting. well, like they like each other. I know that Ron has liked her for a while. Living with someone for 5+ years can teach you to read his/her emotions. And I've gotten very good at reading Ron's. I wanted to talk to him about it. Therein lies a problem. I go to a boarding school. There is no privacy. Trust me on this one. I didn't want Ron to be embarrassed in front of a bunch of students and then have the word around the school the next day. So, I told him to come with me on my daily walk. I find these walks help relax me and get myself ready for the school day. We went out around the lake a few times, and I tried to break it to him easily that I knew about him and Hermionie, and that there's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, she is a very attractive girl. Apparently, though, he has the thought in his head that fancying her IS a bad thing, and he studdered and shuddered his way around the lake, trying to convince me that he didn't, in fact, like her at all. This went on for a very long time. Finally, in a last-ditch effort to get me off topic, he stated that their were very large birds not too far off. I would have nothing of it, but he persisted. Finally, I turned to look at these birds. They were quite large.  
"Very nice, Ron. They're very big birds." I started to roll my eyes when I noticed that the flock of them was taking off.. in our direction. Not good, not good, not good. I must have yelled or something, because Ron hit the deck. I kind of stood there in shock. Ron was screaming like a girl. Then I started to laugh. The whole scene was just too funny. Ron rolling around in the grass, screaming, because of these birds coming in our general direction. They had even gone off, and were honking at us, nothing more. Ron got up and tore off, and I just stood there laughing. When I finally had composed myself, I made my way back to the castle. Hermionie and Ginny were waiting for me in the entryway. They had seen Ron running in, pale as a sheet, and wanted to know what had happened. Needless to say, they were quite amused as well. 


End file.
